


Divinity

by wingeddserpent



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/wingeddserpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Kyoko stopped by the church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: glow

Most of the windows are broken now. Kyoko sits by the altar, dropping her bag of—what are they called again,  _pain au chocolat_ , or something dumb like that? She doesn’t even let the chocolate melt on her tongue, just devours like four of the pastries, staring at the empty pews.  
  
Like always, the rising sun makes the stained glass  _glow_ , pink and orange and purple—and she stops eating. Back then, Sunday was her favorite day, because when her dad talked, the world lit up behind him, glowing—  
  
Kyoko stuffs another pastry into her mouth, glaring at the ceiling.


End file.
